Sia: This is my tale
by nashie17
Summary: This story revolves around Sia and her daughter Nina. Sia who is InuYasha's sister. Based from my other story Moonless Night.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"But..," as Sia thought to herself. She looks down at her daughter and just sighs."Well...now its just the two of us for now..." as Sia slowly looks around her. Littles cries can be heard from her arms. Sia just looks down at her crying. "I don't know...what to do..." It didnt help that she was human on this night.

"I'm such a weak human." As she laughs at herself. "I have to give you a name. Come on you can help me." As Sia speaks to her daughter. "What should I name you...hmm..how bout Sky?."as she looks down at her baby, the name just didn't set. "What about...Yasha?." she laughs out loud. "Nope! Even though it'd be funny to mess with my brothers head." She pauses and finally thinks of a name. "Nina. That's it!. I'll call you Nina. Nina. I love that name." As she giggles and smiles at her daughter.

The moonless night was almost over and she could feel it ending. Sia was happy, she would be back to her original state in no time. It was over, she had changed back to her half-demon form.

"I'm glad that's over." Sia jumps of a tall tree branch carefully, holding onto Nina in her arms. Her stomach was growling and she was very far from where a food source could be. She started dashing through trees, and forests, that's when she came across a village.

"Found you." she smirks.


	2. Lost

Chapter 1

"I love you so much!?." I told her while holding Nina up in the air. Nina starts giggling while blowing raspberries. I smile and kiss her so many times on her little cheeks. "You're so cute. You make my day." as I place Nina on my lap while looking up at the sky. "Who would ever thought I'd have a daughter, me. A half-demon who humans hate?. I don't understand how I would end up with a child. But...that doesn't matter what people think cause, I have a beautiful child, even though you are a cute "pain in the ass"." I laugh out loud.

A little village girl comes out of hiding. "Hello!." I turn around to see who is there. "Hello to you?. You shouldn't be around strang-" the little girl cuts me off. "She's cute!. I like her ears. Can I touch them?." she asks politely while smiling at me. "Sure you can." I wonder why this little girl wants to touch Nina ears. "You aren't afraid of a half-demon, kid?." I asked her. "I'm not afraid!." as she smiles at me. "You're a weird one kid. But I should go. Have a nice life kid." I pat her head. The little girl smiles and heads back to her village. "Humans are so strange." I shake my head. I pick up Nina and start dashing out of that village. I don't pay attention to my surrondings and I bump into InuYasha.

"Geez...oh hey big brother." InuYasha turns around and looks at Nina and I. "Sia!?." he smiles while hugging me tightly. "Oh man...hi." my face goes red with embarassment.

"I came to visit you, actually." I laughed while I had flipped my long silver hair. InuYasha looks down at Nina. "Hi!. You have same ear as me!." As Nina looks up at InuYasha in awe. I laugh. "Sweetie. This is your uncle. His name is InuYasha." I smile while picking her up. "Inyasha!." while Nina says his name alot. InuYasha shakes his head.

InuYasha and I start walking back to the village while carrying Nina on my back. I haven't seen my brother in like five years so I didn't know what to talk about, so I just burst out words. "So..InuYasha. It's been a really long time..."I sound upset and regretful. "Yeah about that..." I look at him puzzled. "What do you mean "about that"?." I kept questioning him. "Kagome and I have two kids and are married now. You have a niece and nephew, InuKo and Kikyko." All of a sudden I start tearing up. "You married her!. That's good cause I always knew she'd fill that void in your heart." I smile at him. "Shutup.." as InuYasha crosses his arms. I giggle.

We talk alot while getting close to the village. I really wanted to see InuKo and Kikyko. It's weird thinking of my brother as a dad.

I could see his village upclose and look relieved. "Show me your kids." I nudged him. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He goes to go grab InuKo, while Kikyko is napping. "You must be InuKo." I smile while kneeling down to him."Thats me!." as he points to himself. InuKo notices Nina and backs away."Hi!. I'm Nina!." as Nina introduces herself to InuKo. He starts acting weird around her, like she's a threat or InuYasha and I talk we let the kids get to know each other.

"Do you wanna play with me?." as Nina smiled while getting up close to InuKo's face, he doesn't like that so he pushes her. She falls to the ground upset. "Owe. Why did you do that." As Nina gets up and rubs her butt. "I don't know you. So no." As InuKo tells Nina. "But I'm bored." as Nina sways back and forth. "So!." InuKo decides to go play in the village with his friends. "Mommy can I go play in the village?." while Nina looks up at me and smiles. "I'm sorry Nina but your too young. Just stay here with us ok." I tell her while smiling. "Ok fine.." Nina looks upset. I felt bad but, I had to.

We all go inside InuYasha's house and noone is inside, InuYasha and I just talk. We both talk for a while having fun. "I'm going outside..." Nina thought to herself. She starts to quietly sneak out and find Inuko.

Nina goes for a walk through the village and ends up far from InuYasha's, she ends up near a river with other humans. "InuKo!" as Nina runs up to him. He looks her way with an annoyed expression. "What are you doing here?. You are gonna get me into trouble!." as InuKo pushes her again. "Why you keep doing that...I just wanna play." while Nina starts tearing up. "Cause I don't like you. So go away leave me alone!." He leaves and runs back home. Nina just sits there, crying. All the children just look at her and walk away.

It was getting close to being dark out and Nina felt scared she didn't know where she was, and felt alone. Nina just cries really loud.

After I had that chat with InuYasha I go see his daughter. She was very small and looked younger than Nina, she was also cute too and looked like Kagome. "Hmm..Nina?..."I look around and don't see her. I go outside and call her name, I don't hear her or see her. I try calling her name again, still no answer. I start to feel worried. "InuYasha! Have you seen Nina?." The tone in my voice has a hint of worry in it. He could tell. "No. I haven't I thought she was here the whole time." as he responded back. "I don't know where she is!. I'm gonna go look for her." I run out of his house and try to find her. InuKo has a guilty look on his face but doesn't say anything.

I call Nina's name alot while running trying to find her. I still don't get an answer. My motherly instincts were bad and I was feeling insecure. I stop running and end up near a river. I could hear little cries coming ahead. I run towards the sound of little cries and I notice my daughter crying. "Nina!." I go pick her up and hold her tightly. "I told you not to come out here." I let out a sigh of relief while she continues to cry on my haori. "It's ok Nina...i'm here." She cries so hard that she falls asleep. I head back to InuYasha's with a sleeping Nina passed out in my arms.

I decide to sit against his house. I start thinking of what could have happened to Nina. She could have been eaten by a demon or worse. I look down at her, she had worried me alot and that never happens. My eyes start to feel drowsy and I slowly start to fall alseep not caring at all.

Morning had come and I slowly wake up due to Nina to shaking me back and forth. "Good morning Nina.." I yawn and pick her up. "Momma i'm hungry." I hear Ninas stomach growl. "Alright...I'll go grab us some food." I go pick up Nina and place her in InuYasha's care. "InuYasha can you watch Nina please?. Thanks! Bye!." I start to head out when he stops me. "Don't leave your kid here!." he sounded mad. "Look. Nina is hungry and I have to get food. Please. I trust you to watch her..." I sound protective. "What's going on?." as InuYasha starts to question me. "Can you just watch her!." I shout back while InuYasha backs away slowly. I leave his place.

"Man...she can be scary..." InuYasha says to himself. Nina walks over to him and smiles. "Hi Uncle!." as Nina sways back and forth with her hands behind her back. "What's up kid?." Nina just stares at him. "I'm hungry..." while Nina sticks her thumb in her mouth and goes to sit on InuYasha's lap. Inuko notices from a far and doesn't like it. Kikyko does the same and gets all huffy and jealous. "That's my dad..." as Kikyko makes a mean face at Nina. InuYasha starts to pick up Nina and places her on her feet. "Alright. InuKo watch Kikyko and Nina. I'll be right back." While InuYasha had ordered InuKo what to do while he left. "Great. Now i'm stuck with you." As InuKo pushed Nina. "That's my dad. Got it?." as InuKo pointed at Nina and looked angry. Nina looked like she wanted to cry, but held it back. "Are you going to cry?. You should cry. No one likes you." InuKo had hurt Nina's feelings. She gets up and starts running out of the house. "Oh well." InuKo shrugs his shoulders and sits back down beside his sister.

Nina exits the house and sits infront of it. She pulls her knees up close to her face and buries her face there. A couple hours had passed and Sia returns back with fish for everyone. She comes closer ahead and see's Nina sitting down outside and she didn't like that. "Nina. Why are you out here sweetie?." I kneel down beside her and try to see her face. She looks up at me with red eyes. "What's wrong Nina?. Did someone hurt you?." Nina shakes her head no. "No one likes me mommy. I don't know why.." I pick her up and hug her. "Ok Nina. I love you. You are beautiful and kind. Who wouldn't like you?." I look at her. Nina points to InuKo. I look at him and just stare. "I wonder how InuYasha would feel about this." I think out loud. I walk inside with Nina. "Hi guys!" I startled them. InuKo had stood his ground. "Why hello there InuKo." I smile at him. He gives me a weird look. "Uh hi?." he speaks back. I could hear InuYasha and Kagome coming and I smirk. "Sia. Hi. What are you doing here?." while Kagome asks me. "I came here to give food to Nina. I asked InuYasha if he could watch her. Speaking of kids can I talk to you." I point to InuYasha and we walk outside. I tell him about yesterday and how Nina ran away. I then told him how InuKo was treating her. "Ohhhh InuKo." as InuYasha crossed his arms and headed back inside. InuKo knew that tone of voice and started to hide behind Kagome. "InuKo! Over here. Now!." InuYasha was angry. "But father...I didn't do anything!." InuKo had crossed his arms. InuYasha picks him up from the back of his haori and looks at him face to face. "You are grounded for a week." InuYasha puts him down and looks disappointed. "Whatever..." as InuKo goes to sulk in the corner. Nina is very quiet and just sits near me. I let out a sigh and cross my arms.


End file.
